A Second Chance re edit
by JayPoe25
Summary: It has been years now since he has been defeated in his own game, but soon after a while he meets some one name Jenna who is kind and loving can she break his spell?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the labyrinth or characters in it!_

CHAPTER ONE

It has been years now since he has been defeated in his own game, and trapped inside a barn owl for so long. He misses his home, the castle beyond the Goblin City, he misses running the labyrinth and everything that was in it. Jareth felt powerless and helpless. Ever since he was defeated by the last challenger and not only that but she has broken his heart. He offered her what no man will ever offer her in the aboveground. He once had power, a title, everything. Now he was no more but an Owl.

Jareth was growing tired of flying so he landed on a small white railing of a walk way in the park. As he looks around it was a simple quiet little park. Not much not as enchanting as the one he use to visit from time to time. As Jareth settled in his new spot looking around curiously at his surroundings, he wondered if he will ever be able to be himself again. Ever be able to go home again. And be king. Jareth then looked up as he saw a tall slightly slender woman walking from a distance. Wearing light solid blue scrub pants, and white sneakers, a light blue scrub shirt with animals printed all over. Jareth tilted his head as he saw her coming, he watched her walked over to a small bench. She had long dark red hair, and a soft fair complexion and Natural rosy cheeks. Almost big puppy brown eyes and a small nose with slightly plump natural pink lips.

He watched her sat down on the bench putting two small brown paper bags on her lap. One was her lunch the other was lunch for the birds, or ducks or even an owl like him to feast on. The woman dug into her lunch and pulled out a small sandwich and a little bag of carrots. She looked content and happy with herself. She slowly ate her food and softly hums to herself as she does so. Then she gets into the other bag and grabs a hand full of seeds and pulled it out as birds starts to fly over to her. She tosses the seeds out in front of her on the ground and the little sparrows and finches came to peck the seeds off the ground. The woman giggled watching them. Jareth felt his stomach rumbled. He felt embarrassed and shamed. But he realized that this woman was generous enough to feed the birds he hopes that maybe she could be generous enough to give him food. So he was about to get ready to take flight to visit the woman, till something hit him hard knocking him off his perch, and he hit the grass. He let out a loud squawk.

He looked up at the blue sky dazed, looking around confused. He heard a couple of foot steps running towards the fallen owl in the grass. "Oh no, I think I hurt him!" cried a concern voice. "I didn't even see him there the poor thing!" another voice said. Soon the generous woman walked up and looked over the injured owl in the grass staring up at them dazed. "It was just an accident!" she said calmly as she knelt down on her knees looking closely at the owl. "Is he dead?" squeal the voice. "No… he's just out of it the poor dear!" said the generous woman as she reached down to pick him up and cradle him in her arms. "Lucky for this little guy I was just heading back to work, I'll see if I can get Dr. Zambronio to fix him up and he can be as good as new again!" she said kindly as she gently held the owl in her arms as she raises to her feet. The two other people agreed and felt at ease. "Thanks well that's the last time we play Frisbee in this park!" the girl said. "Just be careful not to hit another owl, k sis! Or better yet I hope you don't hit a bald eagle!" said the other girl. "I didn't mean to I didn't see him at all!" she cried. "Come on now girls, he's okay see!" the woman said as she turned around before leaving.

The owl looked up dazed at the two girls. They both sighed in relief again as they saw him moved. In the woman's arms. "Well take care girls!" she said waving to them. "Thanks!" they said and then ran off. Jareth couldn't help but feel safe and warm in this woman's arms. But he felt very tired and sleepy as he felt the movement of her form pacing towards her destination he soon passes out.

***************** ******************* *******************

Hours have passed, and Jareth's mismatched eyes slowly opens and looks around his surroundings. He was locked up in a canal. Laying on a single towel, he looked towards the bars and through the bars he saw other canals. Full of other injured or sick or well animals. He was confused to where he was. He then got himself up right onto his feet. He flapped his wings a bit seeing if he could get himself out but failed. But to his surprised that Generous woman came walking up towards his cage. "Ah… finally awake are ya?" She said happy to see the owl fully away. "Come here you sweet thing you!" her voice was soft and soothing, she had no trouble at all getting Jareth out of the cage, he comply to her request. The woman cradled him to her arms. Again Jareth felt warm and safe he looked up to her curiously. The woman looked towards him and saw his mismatched eyes staring. She blinked and was surprise she swore that this owl was giving her a thank you. As if she understood him. "Your welcome you'll be free in no time at all!" she said.

She walked out into the halls of the animal hospital and walked towards the exit. But suddenly she was stopped by one of her friends. "Oh Jenna!" A voice said to the generous woman. Jenna turned and saw her friend Daniel. She seemed a bit annoyed by his presences. "Oh Hi Daniel!" She said in a flat tone. The owl looked towards Daniel and then back to Jenna. "So um, have you thought about what I said?" Daniel asked. Jenna rolled her eyes and sighed. "You hardly give me a day to even think about it so NO!" she said angrily as she tries to walk away with the owl in her arms. "Wait a minute I'm not done talking to you!" Daniel suddenly grabbed her by the arm and jerk her over to him, almost causing her to drop the owl. "Ow… let go of me your hurting me!" she cried bitterly as she held onto the barn owl carefully in her other arm. The Owl squawks nervously in her right arm. She looks down at him and then jerks her arm away with a powerful force.

Daniel blinked and looks towards Jenna in surprised. "What the hell Jenna I just want to talk to you!" he said hotly. "No!" she demanded. "No more talking it's over!" she said trying to keep back angry tears. "Leave me alone! You almost hurt the poor thing!"she said bitterly to him as she was able to hold him safely in her arms as she looks to the owl. "Come on now lets set you free okay!" she said softly as she walked away from Daniel. Jareth looked up to her, he wondered what was that all about. Soon as she steps out of the animal hospital she walked over towards the trees, she found a low enough branch for her to perch the owl back on so he can fly away. "Okay here we go!" she said setting him carefully on the branch.

She softly stroke its feathers, she was really surprised by the Owl, it didn't seem scared or couldn't wait to fly away. He just stood there letting her stroke at his back. "Aw, why aren't you flying away? Go on! Go home!" she smiled waiting for the Owl to fly. But he didn't he just sat there staring at her. Jenna felt odd about this owl. It looked like he came attached to her. She sighed and frowned. "Why won't you go huh? Your not hurt and you are okay to fly!" she said. Jareth kept on staring at her. Jenna realized that in some way this owl knew what she was saying but refuses to do what she want it to do. "I guess you don't have a home do you?" she said softly as she strokes his back. The owl squawks sadly, Jenna looked to him sadly as she could understand what it just meant. "Hmmm…. I guess you'll have to come home with me then!" she said offering her hands to the owl. Jareth perks his head up at her offer and squawks happily. He soon hopes into her hands. Jenna again surprised at how obedient and understanding this strange owl is.

Jenna giggled nervously at the owl. "Okay lets go home then!" She said, she walked towards the parking lot to her little blue car, she reaches in her pocket with her free hand and grabbed the keys and pressed the button to unlocked the car. She opened the door and carefully gets into the car while she carries the owl in with her and she let it hop over to the passenger seat. Jenna shook her head a bit thinking she must be going insane already as she closed the door and buckled up. She started the car up and exited out of the parking lot heading towards her apartment.

******************* ************************ *************************

It was dark and quiet, as she opened the door to her apartment with her free hand. With a plastic bag of bird food hanging off her left hand and letting the bird perched on her hand as they entered her apartment. She reached over to the wall and turned on the lights and it illuminated the whole place. The place looked as if anyone lives here, or at least barely touched. It was clean and spotless. A small white loveseat settled in the plush beige carpet. A 32 inch TV sitting on a thick large square table against the wall across from the love seat.

The kitchen seem decently sized enough for two people to cook in it. But hardly ever used as well.

Jenna sighed. "Well… it aint much but this is your new home I guess!" she said as she placed her free hand on her hip while holding the owl in the other letting him scan the room. "I know I should spend more time here but, I hate being alone!" She said as if he could understand her. And funny thing was he could. Jenna rolled her eyes thinking she was going nuts. "Right… Jenna and you are talking to an Owl as if he is a person!" She muttered to herself bitterly.

She then walked through the kitchen towards the hall and into the hall towards the bedroom she opened the door. There was a queen size bed neatly made with Purples reds and blacks colors covering the bed. Jareth looked around the room and find it cozy and comfortable, she saw the colors in her room. It was almost fit for royality and he squawks happily again. Jenna blinked and figured he was happy. "Oh glad you like it!" she said giggling. As she walks over to the bed she looked over towards the window. There before the window was a cherry oak desk with a computer and a lamp. She goes over and set the owl on the unused lamp and then goes over to her bed and sat down. She sighs in relief and then falls back on the bed spreading her arms up a bit. "Long day eh there ?" she said. The owl squeaks a little agreeing with her. Jenna stared up at the ceiling and giggled. "You know I swear you can understand me it's so weird!" she said. She then sat up and looked towards the owl as her long dark red hair landed over her shoulders. "So what can we call you?" she said bitting her bottom lip thinking. She then stands up and walks over to her computer and sat down.

The owl joined her side and watched her. Jenna turned the computer on and went online, googled ideas for names. The owl watched boredly as she scrolled down looking for the right name for him. As they passed through the J's there was no name such as Jareth any wheres and Jareth sighed in his mind. He hoped she could guess his name soon. Jenna sighed in frustration. "I guess maybe tomorrow will figure it out okay!" she said softly as she stroke its back. The owl closed its eyes in delight of her touch. "Well good night!" she said as she turns off the computer and gets up walking towards her closet. She pulled her shirt off revealing her back to him. Jareth jerked his body around keeping from looking. Jenna changed into her Pj's and turns towards her bed as she gets in she noticed the Owl was facing away. "Odd…" she said softly and then slides into bed and gets comfortable and falls to a deep sleep. Jareth turned and saw the sleeping Jenna.

That night everything was no longer normal for Jenna, there was a new journey a head as she sleeps. A new adventure to discover and soon she'll face something fear gripping but something worth reaching for. Jareth lightly flew over to the small night stand next to her bed and landed carefully and watched her sleep. Her sleeping face looks to Jareth. As Jareth watched her with careful mismatched eyes he wonders what if he hasn't lost all his power to that wretched girl years ago. What if he still has power, if he does maybe he could see what this Jenna dreaming about. But the looks on her face it seems she was In a dreamless sleep. If Jareth was in her usual form, he would be shocked and conjure up one of his crystals to give her something to dream about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jenna sat up right in a sitting position on her bed as she gasps for air. She started to pant as she felt cold sweat running down her cheeks. She swore she was drowning and it felt so real, she took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Jenna was shivering like a leaf as she tries to calm herself down. She clutches the sheets close to her chest as she remains sitting. Finally letting her eyes roam around her some what lilted room, making sure she still wasn't dreaming or having a nightmare. As her eyes finally fallen on the owl that sat on his perch just staring. Jenna arches a brow at him.

"I guess I freaked you out huh?" She said softly now calm and starting to forget what she dreamt. She slowly slips out of bed, when the sheets slides off her as she gets to her feet. She was wearing a tight black tank top and black panties. Her long red hair was a mess and tangled, she sighed as she reaches to her bathroom. Jenna rubbed away the sleepiness from her eyes and yawns as her brain was trying to wake up. As she enters the bathroom she closed the door behind her and started running the shower.

It has been a week now since Jareth has been here, he sat on his perch and watches the woman in pj's go towards the bathroom. He has gotten use to her now, and become more curious about her. After she disappears behind that door. Jareth sighs and looks around the room and to the bed she slept in. Jareth wonders when did she started having nightmares, for the first 3 days since he has been here and watched her sleep she always had a dreamless sleep. But on the 4th day she started stirring in bed. Tossing and turning moaning, her face expression showing she was either scared or struggling for her life. Jareth would watch every night helplessly at her sleeping form. Jareth looked up after 10 minutes the bathroom door open and Jenna came into her bedroom wrapped around in a dark red towel hugging her body. As she dries her hair with another towel, she walks towards her bed and hum lightly to herself. Jareth slightly looks away as he knew what she was about to do next. Lucky he was in his owl form so he wouldn't feel himself blush as she starts unwrapping the towel from her body.

Jenna got dressed in no time and goes back to the bathroom to the mirror. Her back was to the owl and she started to brush her long dark red hair. She noticed in the mirror the owl turned back and now stared at her. Jenna arches a brow at him as she continues to brush her hair. Jenna giggled a little nervous as she sighs finishes up her hair in a pony tail. "okay time to go to work!" she said as she turn away from her reflection and looks to her new companion. The owl heads slightly moved and tilted as if it was begging her to stay home.

She smiled at the owl and tilts her head just wondering of what to name him. He has such an interesting personality but can't put a good name for it. Jareth looked to her with his mismatched eyes and hope she could figure it out soon. He wished there was a way to tell her his name was Jareth. But all he could do was stare at her listening to her every word. Watching her every move. Jenna has been leaving the window opened for him, to come and go as he pleases, so for the past week he would follow her to work and watched her through the window she sat at work at the large desk checking in and out of the animals. There were days where he wanted to go in and attack this Daniel that seem to always bother her. Jenna seemed aggravated with this man, she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Jenna sighed as she finishes putting on her coat but as she was about to leave the phone rang, she wanted to just ignore it but thought to answer it anyways. "Hello?" she said kindly. "Oh hi Meg…!" she said in a happy tone. "What's that? No! Your kidding me!?" Jenna said in a dreading voice. "Ugh… no! I guess I'll just take some personal time off then!" she said in disgusted tone. "Yeah well I rather take time off than to see that ungrateful jerk Daniel in my face everyday!" she said hotly. "I know, yes especially her in my face too!" she said agreeing with the other person on the phone. "They deserve each other!" she said angerly. Jareth listen in closely at the conversation he knew it was about that man that bothers Jenna at work but now her conversation was a little different. "Okay, thanks Meg I owe you big time sweetie!" she said sweetly to her friend as she then hangs up. She takes off her coat and toss it on the kitchen table and sighs. "Well over due for a vacation anyways!" she muttered.

As she turns to walk back to her room she saw the owl perched on edge of her bed staring at her. Jenna stopped and stared at him. Realizing he must of heard her conversation on the phone. "Okay I'm nuts but did you just heard me over there?" she said thumb pointing in the kitchen. The owl squawks! "Okay… strange you can understand me as if you were another person I swear!" she said in a confused tone. She walked over towards the owl in her room on her bed. She got close to him and look in the eyes of the owl. "Strange I wish you really were a person!" she said smiling. Jareth wished he could turn back into his immortal form and grant her wishes. "Come on then how about joining me on the computer then!" she offered her slender hand to the owl, and it comply and hopes on to her hand. Once she had the owl on her hand she moved her hand up to her shoulder and let him rest on her shoulder. "There you go you'll get a better view of the screen!" she said. The Owl took his place on her shoulder, as Jenna walks over to her desk, she turns on the computer. Soon she started googling for more names.

********************** ************************* *******************

Hours passed on by no luck with names for the owl, but searching for names exhausted her causing her to fall asleep at the desk. She put her arms up on the desk and laid her head down for a small nap. She didn't realized that the owl flew out of the window to do what he needed to do, food, or just fly. When it was time to come home, he flew back into the window. He looked around Jenna wasn't in her bed but as he looked to his right, Jenna was still sleeping at the computer. Jareth hopped over to her sleeping form, this time she seemed at peace, he tilted his head as he watched her sleep. But he notice it didn't seem comfortable as the way she was sleeping. So he slightly leaned in and softly pecked at her shoulder trying not to hurt her. But Jenna didn't more or stir. Jareth glared getting a little flustered. "Don't defy me Jenna" he thought. He then with a little more force jabbed his small beak into her shoulder and finally Jenna shot up in her chair letting out a squeal. "Arrggghhh!!" she grabbed her shoulder and looks to where the pain come from and then looks to the Owl. "Damn it!" she muttered. At first she glared at the owl, but then stops her brows raised in thoughtfulness.

"Oh… I'm so sorry I must have fallen asleep!" she said. "I guess you were trying to save me from have a stiff neck and bad back!" she said looking to the owl. The owl stared at her as if he understood yet again what she said. Jenna sighed and stroke its back. "Your such a good companion!" she said and smiles. There was no way she could call him her pet because the way how he was he was no ordinary bird, or owl. He was something else. He was almost like talking to a person. "I think it's better to call you companion than a pet!" she giggled. And then she gotten up from her desk and started to strip out of her clothes, again the owl averted his eyes and looked towards the window watching the night sky. Jenna slipped on the same blank tank top and pulled out the tie from her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. She got into her bed and sighed as she pulled the comforter and blankets over her and cuddled into the fluffiness of her bed. "Good night…!" she said as she soon falls into a deep sleep.

*************************** ********************** *********************

Days would pass by, and Jenna seemed to be spending a lot of time off work and enjoying the company of the owl. There were days she take him with her to the park, she let him safely perch in a tree while she would jog and then she sat down on the bench later sharing her lunch as he would fly over to the bench and sat next to her. Jenna didn't care of wondering eyes or comments from the people in the park. Some thought it was cute, some thought it was disgusting and some just thought it was odd. Later in early nights when they enter her apartment, they go to her bedroom she raised her hand and let him fly where ever he wanted to land and he landed on her night stand by her bed. Jenna giggled she changed into her pj's and crawled into bed and sat up some pillows to rest her back. She reaches towards the drawer of her nightstand and grabbed a pair of her reading glasses and a book. It was one of those stupid cheap exotic romance novel you get at the super market.

But for some reason Jareth enjoy these times just perching there listening to her soft voice as she reads to him. Jareth would sometimes find himself dozing off as her voice melt into his little mind.

As he falls to sleep to her tender soft voice he soon would find himself in a dream. This wasn't the first time he was dreaming, ever since he become her companion he has been dreaming a lot lately. He no longer was in her room, or in his owl form. He was himself again and he would lay there on her bed with his arms wrapped around Jenna as she would sleep. He wasn't wearing his shirt or boots just his tight pants. With their legs intertwined together as his long slender hand brushing through the long dark red hair of hers. Kissing her forehead every now and then. But every time he starts to fall asleep in his dreams he is being woken up by the sound of her alarm clock going off. Jareth was startled and falls off the edge of the night stand now realizing he had fallen asleep again. Jenna shot from her bed again panting, she switched the alarm clock off and heard a soft thud on the floor. Jenna jumped a bit and then rolled over on the side where the thud was.

"Ah, you poor thing you must have been startled!" she giggled. She then reaches down with outstretch arms. "Come here!" she said in a soft loving tone. The owl looked up at her disoriented. She scoop him up in her arms and pulled him into her bed as she cradle him. "Your not use to falling asleep huh?" she asked starting to understand the owl. Jareth forgotten what he was dreaming about as he stared up at her. Jenna smiled to him, as she then lay him on her lap so he can collect himself. The Owl was set back on his claws as his wings spans out to get his balance better, then he fold his wings back up and turned around to face Jenna. "Better now?" she said. The Owl tilted his head and stares at her. Jenna giggled. "You are so sweet!" she said softly as she then leaned over a bit to stroke the side of the owl's face. He leaned into her fingers as she rubbed into the soft feathers. His eyes closed in comfort, he is getting use to being petted often now especially on the side of his face.

Later that morning Jenna and her companion would go and do their usual things at the park, but in the middle of the day it became overcast, and for a while it was fine till it was late afternoon the rain started to sprinkle. "Oh… I guess we should go home then!" she said to the owl, she wrapped her arms around the Owl and put her jacket slight over him to keep him from getting wet and she ran to her car. She got in releasing the owl on to the passenger seat. Jenna started up the car and started driving. She then as usual would have a conversation even though she was the only one to talk while the owl listens. When they finally arrived back at the apartment she sat down at her couch and sighed in relief from getting out of the rain, she let the owl find a place to perch where ever he pleases to. This time he perches up on the back of the couch. Jenna reached for the remote on the arm of her couch and turns the TV on. She flipped through channels till she found a romantic movie and stuck on it. "Sorry pal but you'll have to watch this with me or go in the other room!" she said laughing. But Jareth didn't mind at all what she was watching as longest he was with her.

Hours passed by so fast, Jareth again dozed off to a dream. This time it wasn't a dream it was a warning a cry for help. Jareth found himself looking around what is now the ruins of his castle beyond the Goblin City. But it seems time has been frozen in this realm. It was dark, and cold. He would browse along the corridors of his castle, his loyal subjects were turned to stone, the looks on their faces gave Jareth a heavy heart. "What have I done…" he said to himself as he wonders through the Goblin city no one around but as he looks in the windows of their houses, the Gobins were in the same state as his loyal subjects. He then traveled through the entire labyrinth finding the same effect. He found some of Sarah's friends too. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didumus. They looked terrified as if the moment they turned to stone something dark and horrible swept across the entire labyrinth, everything. Jareth fell to his knees he didn't have the strength to cry but he felt like his heart was turning to stone as he saw all of this.

Something has happened to his precious home. Jareth could not remember if he had cast some sort of spell over his land or if some one else had. All he knew it was the work of dark magic. Jareth has to find a way to put things right and get back to his realm soon.

Jareth felt himself sucked back into the aboveground back into Jenna's apartment he woke up and remembered now where he was. He has fallen asleep on her couch, and Jenna must have gotten up from the couch to bed. The rain outside kept on showering through the night. Dark thunder clouds slowly started to develop in time. Jareth realized this wasn't usual. He knew something is wrong and it had to do with what he was dreaming about. Jareth sighed and flew into Jenna's room. There he perched on her desk as he watch helplessly at her as she sleeps. Tonight she was stirring and tossing and turning again. "Oh Jenna if only I had a little magic left to visit you… I wish you could see who I really am and I need your help gravely!" he thought. Suddenly Jenna stops her stirrings and tossing's in bed. Jareth blinked surprised. What if he could, but how can he do it. He lightly flew over on her night stand and closed his eyes hoping to find some way into her mind.

Jareth then started to see something in his mind he saw Jenna in the distance and realized he was no longer in his own dreams anymore.

*********************** *********************** *************************

Jenna stood at the top of the hill as the wind gusting through her long dark red hair.

Jenna's soft natural dark pink lips pressed together as she thought of where she was and why.

She felt confused but yet excited at the same time. As she looks down at the land, she saw

A labyrinth, and beyond it there was the Goblin City and the Castle. Jenna bit her bottom lip

As she wonders why is she here. What is the meaning of all this, Her long dark red strands of hair weaved in her face. She quickly brushed away the hair from her face trying to stay calm and collected.

Suddenly she heard flutter wings flapping from behind, as Jenna spun around the flapping wings soon turned into foot steps. As Jenna turn fully towards the mysterious tall dark figure now walking towards her with a long white feathery cloak. His long blond hair moving with the wind,

His face had a elegant but masculine features. At the same time she thought he was beautiful.

Jenna felt her mouth dry and her stomach tying up hard in a knot. Her heart racing fast, as his shadow soon covers her entire form. Jenna's brown eyes were wide with fear but at the same time hope. She then spoke but her voice seem quiet and fragile, "Who are you…? What do you want?" she said with fear.

The mysterious man stands tall in front of her as his mismatched eyes focused on to her brown orbs. He then walked up towards her as their body almost close enough to touch. He soon brought out a light grey gloved hand out towards her from underneath his feathery cloak. Jenna looks to his hand for a moment she didn't know rather to reach for it. But as she bit her lip again he soon suddenly conjures up a crystal magically in his slender gloved hand. She gasps at the sudden appearance. She looked to the man and his crystal and to him again. "What…?" she asked confused. He then walked closer to her with out a word. Jenna back away a bit afraid. He then stopped as the expression on his face show pain and disappointment. Jenna stopped and looked and surprised at his face. "I'm sorry…" she muttered keeping back a frightful sob.

"For what my Lady?" he asked in a deep but gentle tone. "I… I don't know?" she said as she stood still staring into those mysterious eyes. "I am offering you a gift… your dreams…!" he said in a longing tone in his voice. Jenna blinked at him and looks to the crystal and then to him again feeling odd about this. "If I didn't know any better I think I'm already in one right now!" she muttered. "This isn't a dream Jenna… this place is real!" he softly warned and then brought up the crystal higher a bit as Jenna's eyes watched him. "This is merely a gate way between your world and mine!" He explained carefully. Jenna now looked confused. "Okay…" she said as she took a breath now trying to get a grip. "You know why don't you answer my first question!" she blurted out with a little annoyance in her tone.

The mysterious man sighed and a small faint smile spread over his elegant features. "My name is Jareth… I am the Goblin King!" He said with pride. Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes and mumbled up a smart ass remark. "Right… and I'm the legendary David Bowie!" she arches a brow at him. Jareth's expression went from thoughtfulness to confusion, and then soon his mismatched eyes soon glared down at her gently. "Don't defy me Jenna!" he said cooly. In a blink of an eye he was now in her face. Jenna gasps in horror as she was now trapped. Jareth's face showed a dark side now, an evil grin now spread a cross his beautiful face. His face was so close to hers, she could feel the warm spicy breath on her cheeks. As she felt his grey gloved hand that no longer held the crystal. It now gently touches her chin and forces her to look directly at him. "Jenna beware… I have been Generous up until now, and I can be cruel!" he said in a deep sultry tone. Jenna shivered by his touch and his words.

Suddenly a loud alarm buzzing loudly causing a tremor, and Jenna suddenly whipped herself up into a sitting position in her bed with the alarm blaring next to her. She was panting and cold sweat over her face. She looked to the clocked wide eyes. It was 6:00 o' clock in the morning.

Jenna was finally able to breath normally and reaches over to turn off the alarm. She sat in bed with her hands in her face in the dark of her small room. She heard wings flapped a bit up to the right side of her room. Jenna looked up at the small perch on her desk. The Barn owl she saved 3 weeks ago sat on its perch staring towards her. Jenna felt uncomfortable she then gotten up from her bed and walked over towards to her profound companion. "Strange dream, hmm I think now I know what to call you!" she said gently as she softly stroke its feathers. "Jareth…!" she said in a loving tone. She then caught herself as she said it. But she turned as the barn owl squawks in approval of its name. Jenna soon forgotten what she was thinking and smiled warmly to the owl. "Jareth it is!" She said proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jenna sighed as she sat at her desk in her room as she surfs through the internet. Trying to figure something out. Jareth was sitting there on his perch as usual watching her. She didn't seem the bright talkative Jenna he has come to know after 3 weeks. Today she seemed quiet and depressed in a way. Jareth tilts his head a bit as he hopped over to her on the desk. The owl squawks, causing Jenna out of her dark thoughts. "Oooh…!" she muttered as she looked to her companion. Till her soft brown eyes now looked into the mismatched eyes of his. There were tears swelling and streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry… I must be out of it today!" she said not realizing she was still not herself and she looked back to the computer.

Jareth was worried and the weather outside today was getting worse, there has been news report of flood warnings. Jarent new this had to be magic behind it, and emotional magic but where is it coming from or from whom? Jareth felt so helpless he was trapped inside an owl form for God sakes watching his woman fall apart. What was wrong with her, why is she suddenly like this he thought, he then pecked at her hand on the desk. "Ow… Hey!" She gasps surprised by the sudden jab. She looks to Jareth . "What?!" She cried confused as the owl looked to her accusing her for not sharing what is going on with her. Jenna blinked surprised by the look, the glare this owl was giving her. She then suddenly wonder, do owls glare at people? She then tilts her head at the owl. The Owl did the same as she did. Jenna's eyes widen a bit. "You must be wondering why I am down in the dumps aren't you?" she asked knowing that's probably what he was wondering. The Owl squawks, giving her his answered. Jenna sighed and looks to him and smiled warmly.

"Oh Jareth… you amaze me every time!" she said as she reaches out and cradles him into her arms and holds him close to her breasts. The Owl's eyes went from glare to widen with shocked. He felt her hugged him. At first he wanted to struggled but her arms were warm and safe. Showing nothing but love for him. Jareth then just sank into this odd feelings and just let her hug him even though he was just a bird. "You are so sweet, and caring…!" she murmured. "I just wish I didn't have a cold stone heart…!" she started to cry. Jareth suddenly got the words cold stone in his mind suddenly reminding him of one of his nightmares, looming through his kingdom finding everything and everyone completely cold stone lifeless. Jareth couldn't understand it how could the words she spoken could have any relations to what he had saw in his dreams. "If it weren't for that damn son of a bitch Daniel I wouldn't be so closed!" her words rang out into his deep thoughts bringing him back into Jenna's arms. "You must be wondering who this Daniel I speak of!" she said with out even questioning the Owl's looks. Sure enough Jareth did wondered about this Daniel person. "It was years ago, I just step fresh out of college and starting my first day working at the Animal Hospital!" she started gently. "I was going to go to art school after that but I knew I was going to need good money so I worked here at this same old animal hospital you find me now, I was going to use it to keep up my artistic skills but it never came through!" she suddenly sounded disappointed.

The Owl listen to her tensely as she sighs. "There I met Daniel as one of the assistants there at the desk! He was what every woman dreamed of. Tall dark and handsome with charm!" she described remembering the days. Jareth rolled his mismatched eyes. "I wouldn't go that far!" he thought. "I've seen Daniel he isn't all that you just said he is!" he thought again. "Well at first I thought it was love at first sight, he took me out to dinner to the movies, and we did a lot together!" she smiled and shrugged. "But things started to get a little rough and annoying, I started to notice a change in him, he didn't seem the guy I liked. He some out took off his real mask and revealed himself after 2 to 3 years of dating!" She said sighing deeply. "He began pressuring me about certain things, it was no longer a relationship anymore it was more of coming to an agreement!" She said annoyance in her tone. "He wanted to marry me and make me his bride, but I pushed him away telling him I wasn't ready for a big commitment and I still wanted to go to art school!" She explained. "Also I realized he just wanted two things, sex and money!" she said regretfully. "Later I thought about how much he has done for me and everything and I thought maybe I should marry him, so I go to his apartment to tell him that I was going to except his hand, but when I got there and knocked on his door…" Jenna stopped for moment take a deep breath and exhaling slowly. As fresh tears start to stream down her cheeks.

Jareth held his breath for a moment he knew what was coming up next. "Adultery!" he thought to himself. "It has to do with Adultery I just know it!!" he thought bitterly. "Anyways there was a younger woman answering his door wearing his shirt, and I knew who this girl was… she was one of my friends from work!" she said in tears. "I felt not only cheated but betrayed and stupid!" she confessed. "No… no… your not stupid my dear!" he thought wishing he could comfort her and tell her himself what he wanted to say. "So… I left and for awhile I didn't speak to him for some times and later I thought I could forgive and forget and move on!" she said. "But… no I still had to see him or dealt with him at work, even if it wasn't work related!" she said. "Then lately the new girl he's been screwing with is now pregnant with his kid!" Jenna let the owl go back on the desk, as she then pulled away and fumbled with her hands. "There has been many times he try to get back with me and I almost considered but then I realized how stupid does he think I am. He is getting married soon and he is asking me to come back!" Jenna sighed as she put her head in her hands. "Finally I told him I couldn't do this anymore, it's over and done with, I can't work here if you are going to do this to me so I told him that I was leaving!" Jenna finished finally. "I left my two weeks notice with my boss this morning!" she said softly. "so here I am googling for a new job that will be as far away from him as possible!" she said bitterly. Jenna reaches over and pets him on his head. Jareth could do nothing but just fall into her hand. But if he was his usual powerful form, he would not only deal with Daniel in such a manner that boy would wish he was never been born. But offer Jenna sweet and peaceful dreams.

************************ *********************** ************************

Jenna smiled to Jareth's cute little white face. Jareth didn't realized the look he had on his face when he was under the spell of her hand. "Oh… Jareth, it's too bad your not a man, I so would kiss you right now for being such a great friend!" she said. Jareth had other things in his mind. "Trust me my dear you'd be doing more than kissing me I'll tell you that right now!" he thought if only he could smirk. Jenna giggled, and brushed some red strands behind her ears. And leans down to kiss the owls face. Jareth was caught off guard by that but find it very pleasant. "I Wish you could…" she stop in mid sentence when suddenly she heard rapid knockings at her door. "What the hell!" she wondered as she gets up from her chair walking through her bedroom and out into the living room towards the kitchen to the door. The banging continues! "I'm COMING HOLD YOUR HORSES!!" she called out. Jareth was still in Tra la nothing land. Till he heard a scream and a few things braking on the floor in the kitchen that snapped him out of it. "STOP!! GET OUT!!" Jenna cried. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she begged. "NO STOP IT!!" Jenna struggles to push Daniel off her, it seems Daniel couldn't leave well enough alone between them so he barges into her home ruining her life. "NO GODDAMN IT!!!" he shot back as he pinned her to the wall. "YOU LITTLE BITCH YOUR MINE!!" he growled as he takes one hand and wrapped around both her small wrist and pinned them high over her head against the wall as his friend hand starts to grope her at her breasts. Jenna winces and looks away. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROMME!!!" she cried as tears of terror stream down her face. "YOU SHOULD KNOW WELL ENOUGH JENNA, WHEN I SEE SOMETHING I WANT I GO FOR IT AND I GET WHAT IS MINE NO QUESTIONS ASKED!!" he yelled as he starts to bite lightly at her ear. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU BACK THEN AT LEAST LET ME GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO REMEMBER ME BY BITCH!" he said as he then starts to force her leg open with his right knee. He starts to take his free hand from her breasts down to her shorts and starts to rip it away. Jenna cried and suddenly Jareth comes flying in and starts scratching at Daniel's back and squawking like mad.

Daniel winces and grunted. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" He yelled as he turns half way towards the bird clawing at him. He rips his hand from Jenna and then easily grabs for the owl. "GOD YOU HAVE AN OWL AS YOUR PET THAT'S REALLY SAD!" he said in a cynical laugh. "WATCH JENNA WHAT HIM FLY!!" He teased bitterly as he then lets go of Jenna quickly and then throws the owl powerfully enough across the room causing the owl to hit so hard against the wall. "NOOOO!!!!" Jenna screamed as she struggled behind Daniel to prevent him from hurting her companion, but she was too late, she watched in horror as she watched the Owl slide down the wall and limped. For a moment time froze as she stares with tears in her eyes looking at the unmoving owl. "J..J..Jareth…!" she cried out hoarsely. As she struggles out of Daniels grip. But Daniel laughs and then turns and grabs her by the throat and tosses her onto the couch with force. "No!! NO Jareth!!!" she cried trying to find her voice as she now feels Daniel getting ready to get on top of her and straddles her down on the couch. Jenna kept fighting till she scratched at Daniels right eye leaving bloody trails. Daniel wailed in pain. "YOU BITCH!" He roared and slaps her so hard in the face causing air out of her lungs. "JARETH!!!!!" she cried so loudly as if it could shake the entire apartment building. Suddenly Jareth opened his eyes and looks up groggily at the situation Daniel was now on top of Jenna on the couch. When he heard his name he from Jenna's desperate cry. He struggled to his feet, and staggering over to the couch, he then took both his strong gloved hands and reached down grabbing from the back of Daniel's shirt, with a powerful force he ripped him off of Jenna. He then held the boy by the collar of his shirt and stared deeply into his eyes.

Daniel was about to make his entry on Jenna, till he felt a powerful force grabbed him ripping him off Jenna. Jenna gasps and put her hand to her mouth as she watched in horror at what just happened. She saw the man, the same man she saw in her dream. He was standing very tall holding Daniel high into the air. Facing him now, Daniel looked terrified at the strange man who glared at him with hatred in his mismatched eyes. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN!!!" he demanded in fear. As he takes his hand trying to struggle free from the strong grip but failed miserably. "I'm the Goblin King!" he said coolly with fire in his eyes as he pulled Daniel closer to him. "Leave now or I'll make your life a living hell for eternity!" he growled. And then he slammed Daniel against the wall pinning him tight to where he couldn't breath. "Leave the lady in peace!" he warned and then he dropped Daniel like a rock, Daniel dropped to his knees, as he looks up at the threatening person who calls himself Goblin King. Daniel then scurries away like a coward but before he was finally gone. "IT AIN'T OVER YET!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" he promised to the both of them, and then he was gone out the door.

Jenna's eyes were widen in shock as she watched Daniel run. Jareth turns and looks towards Jenna who was frazzled and scared. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and she wrapped herself in her arms cradling herself as she then looks to Jareth who now lay his eyes on her. She gasps, at the moment he starts walking towards her. "Stay… Stay away from me!" she trembled as he put up a hand flat out and up right. Jareth stopped a bit hurt in away. He couldn't understand why she would be so terrified of him. "Jenna… it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…" he said in a soft soothing voice. As he slowly lowers him self by the couch showing her no harm. Jenna kept on hurdling into a ball till she couldn't do it anymore. Jareth winces at her it hurt him terribly to see her like this towards him. "Please, it's me Jareth…!" he said. He suddenly then realized now he was talking actually talking, he then looks to his hands, his own hands then slowly explored his chest and shoulders he realized he was no longer trapped in that form of an owl. He then looks to Jenna and softly reaches out with his left hand ever so gently he touches her hair and strokes it. He then takes his right hand touched her arm lightly with a comforting touch. "Shhhh…. It's okay…. Please, listen…!" he begged in a soft tone with a embarrassed look on his face. Jareth wasn't much for begging and last time he was begging for anything is when Sarah had said those harsh words and send him spiraling through his version of hell.

Now he was able to actually reach out and touch. When his touch finally came into contact to the weeping woman, she finally started to relax and stopped crying. She felt a strange warmth coming from him. Comforting sensation. She slowly turns towards Jareth and she looked up at him with uncertain eyes. "Who… Who are you…!" she whispers keeping back any more crying down her throat. Jareth smiled a bit with warmth in his eyes. "It's me, Jareth your companion… your friend?" he assured her. "N…n..no Jareth is an owl which Daniel killed right there!" she cried as she pointed and then suddenly stops and gasps. Where's the owl she thought there was no trail of feathers or anything she looked shocked and then looked towards Jareth and stared deeply into his mismatched eyes. "Yes Jenna I am that owl…" he said. Jenna took a few more minutes looking into his eyes searching for the truth, and strangely enough he was right. She now recognized those mismatched eyes of his.

"Jareth…" she let out a shuddering breath as she now realized it was him, her friend, her companion. The Owl. "But… how… you're… human…!" she squeaked a bit trying to put the pieces together. "Well… not exactly human, I'm Immortal, and not human either!" he corrected her gently as he slowly strokes her long dark red hair to the side with his right hand now rubbing gently against her arm. Slowly moving her into a sitting position. Jenna followed along with his gentle touch till she was sitting up right starting at those eyes. "Jareth it's really you…!" she said gently. Jareth now smiled warmly. "Yes, it's me!" he confirmed gently as he then carefully move himself to sit next to her on the couch, as he then takes his right hand very carefully draping it over to embrace her into a hug. "Jareth!" she said in relief in a loving tone as she then fell into his arms and snuggled her face into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. Jareth closed his eyes and sighs in relief that she now knew who he was. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her deeply with his lips to her head. "Jenna!" he answered in the same tone. Jareth then opened his eyes for a moment as he felt a trickled tear down his face. He realized he finally has done something right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth._

_****** ******* ****** *******_

_Note to readers: Beware this chapter might get a little graphic maybe and may have strong sexual situations. So if you do not feel comfortable or you feel offended please don't read it. So far this is my very first fan fiction of any kind and I do hope you are enjoying this. Yes I know chapter Four is going to be longer than the last three chapters but bare with me. To those who prefer Sarah and Jareth, I do as well but just thought for my first fan fiction I would use a different touch. Hopefully after this fan fiction if it is really good and I am able to complete this all the way through I will make more fan fictions and this time it will be nothing but Sarah and Jareth as it should be :) _

_Well enough now back to the story again I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

_Thank you._

************************** *************************** ***********************

It seem only forever that Jareth held Jenna in his strong arms on the couch. But there was a knock at the door that took both of them out of their thoughts. Jenna's eyes were now tried from crying but she felt tired and sleepy. But she had to go see who it was, Jareth gently let her go from his grasps and walked slowly behind her staying a bit from her but close enough to deal incase another person who wanted to hurt her. Jenna walked through the kitchen once more towards the door but before she reached the handle, she looked around and saw one of the frying pan hanging against the wall close to her. She grabbed for it incase for protection. Then came knocking again on her door, causing her to jump a bit. Jareth almost came to her side but then stops as she starts to calm down a bit. Jenna shivers as she turns the knob and slowly opens the door as she does there were two men in uniform and badge. Jenna suddenly drops her hand to her side holding the frying pan.

"We received a call for disturbance ma'am, is everything alright?" Asked one of the officers with a pad and pen in his hand looking at her with concern. His dark blue eyes noticed how her condition, that gave away the answer. "Oh thank god…" she murmurs as she quickly steps out of the way and lets the officers to step in. As they stepped in, they suddenly see Jareth standing tall looking towards them with watchful mismatched eyes. The officer takes one hand up and the other on his gun. "Hold it right their mister!" one of them said. Jenna looks up and notice Jareth's appearance seemed a little different. He was no longer wearing a feathery cloak with grey gloves. Jerath was wearing a pair of worn tight black breeches and a white poet shirt with a black vest but no gloves. He had is blond hair tied in the back. Jenna's bottom lip dropped and then suddenly stands in between the officers and Jareth. "NO!!" She cried. "He saved me!" she said as she put her hands up keeping the officers in place. "He stop the intruder from trying to hurt me!" she explained. "What is your name sir?" Officer demanded. "I'm Jareth King, I was just happen to be in town when I heard Jenna's screams!" Jareth smirked. "I had to see what was going on and knew well enough something wasn't right when I got to the door it was slightly ajar and I heard her crying and a man screaming at her!" he said firmly.

"Then what did you do Mr. King?" demanded the police officer. Jenna's eyes were wide as she looked at Jareth dumb trucked. "Well I did what anyone could do try to save the young lady from getting hurt!" Jareth shrugged nonchalant and smirks. "I grabbed for the guy and ripped him away from her before he could do any damage, told him to scram!" he said as he motioned at the door with his head. The officers looked at each other and then back to Jenna and Jareth. "Were you able to see your attacker or do you know this person that tried to attack you miss?" asked the other officer. For a moment Jenna looked a bit retarded and completely speechless staring at the beautiful creature that took her entire breath away. She then snaps out of it and shakes her head getting her mind back in place and then looks to the officers. "I beg your pardon?" she said as she chokes. "Were you able to see your attacker?" The officer repeated. "Yes…!" she trembled keeping back tears. Jareth can sense she didn't want to deal with this now but she had to. So Jareth moved closely towards her and wraps his arms around from behind, leaning her back against his chest. Jenna slightly blinked when she felt Jareth at her side to comfort her, she felt a warmth and reassurance washed over her the moment his arms wrapped around her. Jenna looked back at the Officers. "Do you know the person who tried to attacked you?" the officer asked as he started to jogged down each and every thing that has been said in this apartment. "I'm afraid so…" she said bitterly. Jareth's arms gave a gentle squeeze. Jenna complied to his touch.

"Please…" she whispers as she closed her eyes feeling a pounding head ache coming on, as she slightly leaned into Jareth's body for support as her body starts to lose strength and control. "Can we do this later…" she begged as she starts to feel groggy her hands now responding touching his arms to keep herself up. The officer watched how she started to feel sleepy and was about to pass out. The other officer looked to Jareth holding her like he knew her. "You know this woman Mr. King?" The officer asked suspiciously. "Yes of course, she's…" he was about to answer till Jenna subconsciously answers before he could finished. "My boyfriend…!" she said as she yawned and wiped away any tempted tears from her eyes. Jareth smirked and looks to the officer with raised brows "Does that satisfied your curiosity officers?" Jareth said with a light mocking tone in his voice. The officer sighed and nodded. "Okay then have a good evening you two and hope things will be better by the tomorrow to answer a few more questions!" said the officer he then pulled out a card and hands it to Jareth. "If you have any thing you want to tell us or questions please don't hesitate to call us for any information!"they offered. Jareth took the card from them gently and give them a smile and nodded. "Will do officer!" he said pleasantly. "Again have a good night!" they both said and let themselves out closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Jareth smirks and then was to speak of Jenna's sudden outburst, but as he looked down, she was asleep in his arms. Jareth sighed and smiled as he then lifts her up into his arms as if she was just a feather. He then carried her to her room and laid her on the bed gently. She looked like a sleeping angel Jareth thought as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek for a long moment. Soon he left her to sleep as he left the room.

********************** ************************* ****************************

Jenna awoke the next day with sun blinding her from her bedroom window. At first she didn't remember anything as her eyes tried to adjust to the brightness then she suddenly shot herself up from her bed realizing she must have had a horrible dream. Daniel breaking into her home trying to rape her and her owl, being thrown across the room by Daniel. "Oh Jareth…" she whispered for a moment as she looked over towards her desk expecting to see the owl perch there staring at her as usual. But as her eyes laid on the empty desk she gasps. "was it real?" she cried. "Oh no! JARETH!" she cried as she jumped out of bed and ran into the living room looking around with wild brown eyes. She was expecting to see a dead owl on the floor but instead nothing. "Jareth!!" she cried desperately hoping it wasn't real. Till suddenly she heard a grunt some one moving on the couch waking up and looking to see Jenna with tears in her eyes looking frighten. "Yes?" he answered gently as he wakes up. Jenna spun around and stared at the man on her couch. Jenna gasps and put both her hands to her hand with wide eyes. She watched up get up from the couch wearing only his tight black beeches and this time no shirt. He hand a fine tone body not too bulky or too skinny just perfect. "Why are you crying my dove…?" he said sweetly as he walked over to her. Jenna nearly forgotten that Jareth turned into a human to save her, but he claimed he isn't exactly human.

Jareth was about to put his arms around Jenna, when she then put both her hands out to him to stop and stay. "Stop!.... No stay right there!" she said breathlessly. Jareth stopped dead in his tracks and looks to her with concern and a bit of hurt in his eyes. "Why…?" he asked curiously. Jenna looked at him with distraught in her face, she then put her hands through her hair and into her scalp as if she was about to go crazy even though that is how she felt right now. "I need to think…!" she said as her brown eyes just wondered. "So it wasn't a dream!" she confirmed to herself. "No… it's not!" he answered. "I wasn't talking to you!" she said in frustration as she flapped her hands up and down gritting her teeth. Jareth blinked and looks around the room and then back to Jenna. "Then who were you talking to?" Jareth asked. "I was talking to myself!" she spat back as she slowly moved towards the couch, as Jareth watched her with amusement. "Okay… okay… so it was real all that I thought dreamt really was real!" she said explaining it to herself. "Duh…!" Jareth teased lightly as he folded his arms over his perfect hairless chest. Jenna shot him an angry aggravated glare. "Don't mock me Jareth!" she muttered bitterly.

Jareth sighed and slightly glares back at her with amusement at the same time. "Jenna…!" he softly whispered in a warning. "Please don't!" he said as he slowly walks towards her on the couch. "Don't what!" she shot back trying to figure out if she really was going insane, she watched him come close to her. "Don't defy me!" he said coolly as he was close enough to the couch he started lower himself on the couch next to her. Jenna slightly leaned away a bit as he sat down. Their eyes now locked on each other. The tension was raising as they just stared at each other. Jenna slowly fighting against herself, trying to keep calm but her heart failed her. It raced against her so almost thought it was going to rip out of her. Jareth stared at her calmly with a gentle smirk on his face he stretched out his right arm over the back of the couch and his left arm laying on the arm of the couch. Hand hanging off the edge without a care in the world. Jenna's lips parted about to say something, Jareth's brow raised slightly as he was about to listen. But Jenna closed her mouth. The corner of his lips started to curl up in a smile of pleasure. Jenna's brown eyes widen a bit, as she watches him smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Jenna asked as she was starting to calm down. "At how lovely you are when your angry!" he said with amusement. Jenna blushed beet red as she then whipped her head a way her elbow laying on the other side of the arm of the couch and with her hand up supporting her face.

Jareth grin mischievously as he then got closer to her and leans in towards her left shoulder. "What's wrong, hasn't anyone ever complements your beauty before?" Jareth asked curiously. Jenna wiped her hand away from her face as the fingers dragged her skin a bit and finally let her hand dropped on the arm of the couch and then jumped as she noticed how close he was to her. Her right shoulder raised to the side of her face a bit looking at him. "It's not that…!" she said breathlessly as she noticed how perfectly gorgeous he was staring at her with his mismatched eyes and arched brows. "Then what is it?" he asked as he leaned closer, strands of his silky blond hair falling from the back of his shoulders now dangling free at the side of his face till his chin was nearly on her shoulder. Jenna's heart felt it pounding hard against her chest. She swear she was about to have a heart attack due to this kind of closeness of this man. She was so afraid to reach and touch his face, one touch with a single trembling finger she swear she would make his face crumble away. "What is this spell you have over me…!" she choked as she sinks into her couch now turning fully to face Jareth.

Jareth smiled warmly and then kept his arms at where they are as he watches her started to feel a bit comfortable and at ease as she turns to face him. "I have no magic over you…" he said amusedly. "Why you ask?" he said chuckling. Jenna frown, "I… I don't… really know, I swear my heart is about to rip out of me at the fact you are so close to…" she was cut off by a sudden surprise seeing Jareth so close to her face his lips touching hers. At first Jenna wanted to scream but as she felt Jareth's lips softly massaging hers, she started to feel limp and slinky like. Jenna let out a soft moan into his kiss, Jareth smiled as he continued to kiss her his tongue gently licking the edges of her soft lips till he felt her mouth open to let him in, their tongues meet and danced like a tango. Jareth closed his eyes as he snaked his left arm around her waist and his right hand cradling her face. Jenna subconsciously wrapped both her arms around his shoulder as the kiss started to deepen with hunger.

*********************** ******************************** ***********************

Jenna soon broke the kiss at ease, as she gasps for air almost as if she was held under water. Jareth's eyes slowly opens with hunger now as he stares at her with a smirk. "Oh my… wow.. Ah… that was… interesting!" she said trying to catch her breath. Her heart pounding so hard against her ears she swear the whole apartment building would think its an earthquake. "Indeed…" he agreed with a smirk keeping his closeness. Jenna was completely flustered her face blushing beet red. She felt the room spinning fast as she knew her brain was melting like butter. "Well, one thing for sure no man can kiss that good!!" she muttered bluntly. "At least no human man can top that!" she added. She takes a deep breath and exhaled, trying to think and suddenly an idea popped into her head. "A COLD SHOWER WOULD DO THE TRICK!" she thought to herself as she perked her head up. She then looks to Jareth who was still staring at her. "Ah… why don't you watch TV while I go freshen up then shall I?" she said nervously. Jareth kept himself from laughing as he watched her scrambled to her feet and run to the bathroom.

Jenna quickly closed the bathroom door behind her and locks the door just incase. She then walks over to the mirror and stared at herself in her reflection. Her eyes almost bulged out, her hair was a complete mess and untamed. "Ah shit…!" she hissed as she realized she must have done it when she was trying to collect her thought. Jenna then closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thought and then opens her eyes at the mirror. "Okay missy, you have a total hot gorgeous bad ass kisser in your living room and you look like a mad woman who has gone nuts!" she gritted her teeth at herself feeling like kicking herself in the head for being so stupid and retarded of this situation. Jenna nodded to herself as she finally calmed down. She goes over to turn on the shower and wanted it to be cold but realized it was just too cold so she put it on between lukewarm and cool. As the shower slightly warms up. Jenna started to strip down to her panties kicking the pile of clothes over in the corner of the bathroom. She slides the panties down her smooth shaped legs and once they were down to her ankles . She first left her right as the ankle was free, and then her left, Jenna stretched the panties a bit wide and then lets go as it shoots towards the wall in the same corner as her clothes laid. The panties slide down the wall and joined with the other clothing.

She gotten into the shower as she felt the gentle cool water touched against her soft naked skin. Jenna let out a little moan. It was a little cold but once her body was now showered entirely by the water it became adapted to the temperature. Jenna smiled as she closed her eyes feeling now at peace. Mean while Jareth sat in the living room on the couch starting at the TV. Thinking what could possibly be interesting on TV than to tease and play with Jenna. He smirked widely as he heard the soft moan of her voice in the distance. And that helped him made up his mind. He gotten up from the couch and walked gracefully over to the bathroom door. He can hear the shower running on full blast, and then he reaches and touches the knob, but he doesn't turn it. As he smiles knowing she had locked it. "Locking doors won't keep me out my Dove!" he said gently with amusement. He pulled his right hand at the door and laid it flat against the wooden door. Suddenly his hand started to disappear into the wood as he moved in towards it. Out from the other end of the door his hand appeared, he quietly walked through the door with out single sound not even a pin drop.

Jenna was smiling as she had her eyes closed feeling the shower every droplet massaging into her skin washing away dirt, oil and any unwanted germs. The droplets rolled down her flat stomach lightly as she turned at the head of the shower. Jareth snaked himself out of his clothing and neatly folds them and places them on the sink. He quietly steps in with out any kind of sound. Jenna's naked curvy back was facing him as he enters the shower, he smiled lovingly as his eyes was full of hunger and passion. His eyes swept from her feet slowly and crept up her shapely legs to her curvy form of her body till he reaches the fiery dark red hair at the top of her head. Jenna placed each of her hands on her shoulders, she started to massage them a bit trying to ease the tension out. Jareth tilted his head a bit as he watched her tempt to comfort herself. Jareth smirked she was failing, so he reaches out with his long and slender hands onto her shoulder and gripped them not to rough or too soft but firm. Jenna's eye bugged out but the sudden touch of Jareth's hand onto her shoulder. Jenna gasps and was about to scream till Jareth wrapped his right arm around her waist from behind pulling her clothes to his firm naked chest and stomach. His left hand covering her mouth keeping her from screaming. "Shhh…"he sooth gently. "Don't fight it Jenna… I won't hurt you I promise!" he said gently as his lips softly kissed her ear. "Jare…" Jenna muffled through his hand over mouth as she tried to protest, her body so tensed. "Don't defy me!" he whispered deeply into her ear, the tip of his tongue flicked at her ear lope and kissed her neck gently. Jenna slowly to calm a bit but still tense, Jareth smirked and then laid his chin on her shoulder. "I have been generous up till now, I can be cruel…" he purred as he kissed her shoulder and up her neck, soon he reached a certain spot at the end of her jaw close between her earlobe. Jenna gasps, her knees felt week and betrayed her as she let out a moan escape her lips.

Jenna's eyes fluttered at the pleasure of his lips at that point of her jaw she tilted her head to the side giving Jareth the freedom to that spot. Jenna finally surrender to him letting him do what ever he wanted. She felt too good to fight this time it just felt so good. Jareth grins against her skin and then released his left hand from her mouth and slides his hand down at the side of her body down to her waist till he reaches to her hips he softly caresses the skin deeply till his hand then slides down towards her inner thigh. His right hand crawled up towards her breasts, he cupped her right breast and started to fondle slowly and gently his forefinger and thumb started to rub at the nub of her nipple. Jenna let out a trembling moan of pleasure feeling captivated by every touch he makes over her sensitive skin.

His left hand now snakes slowly towards the most high super sensitive place of her body in between her inner thighs. That moment Jenna's eyes opened and her mouth open drawing in air as her back lightly arches away from his body as she felt him rubbing at that most forbidden place spot inside her. "Oh… God…!" she said gasping for air. The pressure of the rubbing became deeper and a bit faster, till his right hand broke away from her breast and around her waist pulling her towards him. Jenna bit her bottom lip as her arms reached from the back, both hands now gripping at his silky drenched blond hair the shower fully soaking them into one movement.

Jareth traveled with his mouth kissing every inch of her neck and cheek Jenna felt the urge to kiss him, she wanted to taste his lips. She then turned her head half way searching for his lips, Jareth felt her moving and desperately trying to find his lips. Jareth then moved from her neck and smothered his lips onto hers as he kissed her fiercely. Their lips met and their tongues once again clashes into a tango of love. Jareth let his own groan of pleasure escaped from his throat as he deepens the kiss with a bit more pressure. He started to go a bit faster and deeper as he rubbed her with his three fingers down in between her legs. Jenna squeals into the kiss as she felt the pressure changing below. His right hand now caressing and massaging at her flat stomach close to her belly button. Jenna then broke herself free from the lock of the kiss once more to breath in air deeply as she threw her head back laying against his shoulder. The tense pleasure was started to make her body burn with desire. She bit her bottom lip as her knees nearly gave out. Jareth gripped around her a little tighter giving her support she needed, he then finally moved both hands away as he grabbed her both her wrists from his hair with both his hands. He then turned her swiftly to face him with hunger eyes smoldering underneath the thickness of his blond hair. Jenna's brown eyes darken with desire and passion looks up into his mismatched eyes. Jareth lightly growled as he gently pins her against the cold wet tile walls of the shower. Her hot skin now cooling against the coldness of the wall made her gasps. Jareth leans his body fully against hers, feeling her bare naked breasts against his strong chest.

Jenna felt the pressure of his perfect fitted body against hers, she swore in her thoughts of how incredible he is. How no man has ever touched her this way before in her life. Jareth left soft trails of kisses from her throat up back to her jaw line. He took his knee and gently rubbed at Jenna's inner thighs gently spreading her legs far enough apart for him so get so close Jenna that she would burst. Jenna slowly spread her inner thighs for Jareth his hips came into contact with hers. Each of them grinding at each other. He took his right hand and slide down her body to her thigh slowly close to her knees, he tucked his hand underneath and lift her leg up against his hip. Jenna leaned her head flat against the wall feeling every movement he made, and soon Jareth then covered her mouth with his own and kissed her hungrily. Jenna kissed back with fierce and just as hungry as he was she moaned as her arms carelessly wrapped around his shoulders once more. Then Jareth slides in between her as deep but slow as he could, cause Jenna to pause in the kiss and let out a trembling moan. Her grip on Jareth grew tighter as he grind and kissed her deeply. Jenna urgently kissed back as he started to thrust in her slowly but deeper. He took his other hand as his body now pin against hers flat against the wall. His hand tucked underneath and lift her other leg up and around his hip. Jenna complied as she wrapped her legs around his smooth body.

Each thrust goes deeper and started to quicken, Jenna groan hoarsely from her throat. Licking her lips she felt like glass and was afraid she would shattered into pieces as she tighten her grip around Jareth which only made him deepen and fasten the thrust inside. "Ja.. Jareth…!" she said barely in a whisper. Jareth mouth met with her ear. "Yes my little dove?" he purred seductively. Wrapping his arms around entirely around her waist as he continues to go faster and deeper to the point where she would break. "Oh… Jareth…" Jenna muttered as her eyes wonders all over the shower keeping her eyes from fluttery again. "Say my name again…"he purred deeply from his throat as he kissed her ear. "Jareth….!!" she said a bit louder. "Again!" he said. Now taking each stride up into her. "JERATH!" she squealed closing her eyes shut gritting her teeth feeling as if her pelvis was going to burst. Her body started to tremble into his arms, as she reaches to the point. "Say it!" he demand as he nipped at her ear. "JARETH!!!!!" she wailed. Then at that moment his lips once against hungrily locks onto hers and deeply his tongue ravishing inside her mouth tasting the sweetness. He then took one last final thrust they both tighten each other's grip around their molded bodies. Till they felt each other met strong rush of it all. They climaxed Jenna's body shivers and Jareth loosens his grip around her gently as they now held into a loving embrace.


End file.
